Orage et pyjama
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Les orages peuvent apporter des petites surprises dans les lits des colonels de la Garde Royale.


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est l'oeuvre de Riyoko Ikeda, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : Les orages peuvent apporter des petites surprises dans les lits des colonels de la Garde Royale.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°54 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : Cent mots minimum, votre personnage découvre quelqu'un dans son lit alors qu'il veut se coucher, insérer les mots « salle », « vérité et « uniforme ».

**Orage et pyjama**

\- Tu es trempée, ma petite Oscar! Quelle idée a eu la reine, de te laisser partir ainsi sous l'orage! Grommela Grand-Mère

\- L'orage m'a surprise alors que j'étais à quelques minutes de la maison. Expliqua la jeune femme alors qu'elle ôtait la veste de son uniforme pour la confier à une domestique

\- Je vais te faire couler un bain chaud. Tu me feras le plaisir de changer de vêtements. Je vais te faire monter un chocolat aussi.

\- Tu me gâtes trop, Grand-Mère. Dit Oscar en embrassant la tempe de sa nourrice

Elle obéit. Se glissant dans la baignoire, laissant l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles, elle soupira d'aise. La journée avait été longue et si elle avait été éreintante, elle l'avait été plus moralement que physiquement. La nouvelle de la phtisie dorsale du dauphin Louis-Joseph avait sonné toute la cour. Bien sûr, beaucoup de courtisans cachaient la vérité qui dormait en leurs coeurs, notamment dans ceux des frères du roi. La mort de leur neveu les rapprochait un peu plus de leur rêve de ceindre la couronne de Charlemagne un jour. Aucune décence envers un enfant malade, la souffrance de ses parents. Cela rendait Oscar malade rien que de l'imaginer. Au loin, le ciel semblait l'approuver car le tonnerre gronda, puissant, faisant vibrer les murs, la pluie frappant avec ardeur les vitres des fenêtres. Elle enfila une tenue plus décontractée et quitta la salle de bain, un chandelier à la main, pour regagner sa chambre. Cependant, uns fois entrée, elle se figea :

Une forme bizarre était tapie sous ses draps !

Posant le chandelier, elle s'avança prudemment avant d'agripper fermement les draps et de les retirer d'un coup sec. Tout d'un coup, sa tension chuta, le soulagement et l'incrédulité l'envahissant alors. Tremblante, couchée sur le flanc, recroquevillée, sa nièce Loulou, Louise pour le reste de la bonne société, la regardait avec des larmes dans ses grands yeux bruns. L'enfant passait quelques semaines avec ses grands-parents et sa tante Oscar, ses parents étant partis pour Rome, pour affaires.

\- Loulou ?! Mais enfin ! Tu devrais être dans ta chambre !

\- Pardon Tante Oscar... Mais j'ai trop peur de l'orage !

Un autre coup de tonnerre la fit sursauter et trembler davantage. Oscar soupira avant de s'asseoir sur son lit et d'attirer sa nièce contre elle, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner. La colonelle n'était pas très tactile. Elle ne manquait pas d'amour mais elle avait toujours peur d'être maladroite avec les enfants.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu ne risques rien, tu es à l'intérieur. Lui dit-elle doucement

\- C'est plus fort que moi, le bruit me fait peur ! On dirait de gros canons ! Maman dit que ce sont les canons de Dieu.

\- Peut-être. Mais on ne peut qu'attendre que cela passe.

Une idée traversa l'esprit d'Oscar. Elle appela une servante, lui glissa quelques mots que Loulou ne put comprendre. Puis elle prit sa nièce par la main et la fit descendre au salon. Les yeux de la fillette s'illuminèrent. Face à la cheminée, une petite table avait été dressée, avec des tasses de chocolat chaud, des petits biscuits. Sur l'une des chaises, un coussin avait été posé.

\- Il serait dommage que ta poupée ne participe pas aux festivités ! Sourit l'adulte

Sa tante Oscar avait organisé pour elle, pour la faire penser à autre chose, une espèce de dînette nocturne.

\- Ca sera comme les salons que ta mère entretient ! De quoi deviserons-nous ?

\- Euh... Eh bien, j'ai fait des nouveaux dessins !

\- Alors, nous parlons d'art !

Une quinzaine de minutes après, André arrivait à son tour, ayant sécurisé les écuries et rassuré les chevaux. L'expression sur son visage, découvrant Oscar et sa nièce en séance de mini salon pour enfant, fit rire la militaire.

\- Tante Oscar, André peut-il se joindre à nous ? Demanda l'enfant

\- Mais c'est ton salon, Loulou ! Tu invites qui tu désires à ta table !

Quand Grand-Mère les trouva réunis, malgré l'heure avancée, elle n'eut pas le cœur de les déloger. Les domestiques nettoieraient demain, il n'y en aurait pas pour très longtemps. Et quand Loulou alla se coucher, l'orage passé, elle n'avait plus qu'une hâte :

Qu'un autre éclate pour pouvoir à nouveau jouer au salon de Loulou avec sa tante Oscar.

**FIN**


End file.
